A secret never known
by sweetsour206
Summary: Jacob accompany his father to eat, and his father told him something that he never knew. Enjoy!


**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this! (: review please!

* * *

_*Vroom Vroom Vroom*_

The sound of the truck was getting louder and louder every time I started the engine, I had the urge to keep on doing it even though I felt so annoyed about it.

"Dad!" I yelled irritatingly. "Can we go now?" I was getting impatient.

"Give me a minute! I am almost done!" He yelled back.

"Where are you guys going?" Rachel was curious.

"hmm, I don't really know." I grinned. "Where's Rebecca?"

"None of your business." Rachel said angrily.

"Is she with that Hawaiian surfer dude which she met in her class trip?"

"Shut up!" I looked at Rachel stomping away from the truck. She must still be jealous about it.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Billy slowly went down the front door.

"Lets just say there was a love triangle." Both Billy and I sighed. I gently put Billy at the front seat, and he slowly adjust himself till he was in his comfortable position.

"Where to?" I asked.

Billy gave an unobvious smirk, "We are going to a nearby restaurant, if my memory is not mistaken, it used to be a really good barbeque restaurant."

I stared at him, "Barbeque? Can't we just do it at home."

"Because I really want to go there." The excuse was totally ridiculous, but I pressed the pedal unwillingly, and drive towards the direction of the restaurant.

The restaurant was very full. Billy got really excited but I just stood there as tired as usual and waited for someone to get us to our seat. A few minutes later, the waiter still hasn't came. I looked at Billy's facial expression and I could see he was quite angry, I sighed. A waiter suddenly stepped on Billy's foot and he glared at Billy . I was about to hit him with my fist when Billy suddenly raised his voice, "What the hell is this? Is this what you treat your customer! If it is, the service here sucks like crap!" I stared at Billy. Did Billy just said that? Everyone was looking at the waiter and him. All the customer then started whispering into each other ears, I could hear the criticism in some of them. The waiter looked really terrified, "Th-- This wa-- way, ple-- please." I think he was afraid that Billy or anyone else would complain about him to his boss. All I could say was "Wow". The waiter showed us to our table and we both ordered our drinks.

"Wow dad, how did you do that?" I was eager to know.

"It's a secret." Billy winked. But, the waiter was being rude again, he was practically throwing the plate of food and our drinks to us. I started feeling annoyed, and I could see Billy was too.

"Hey, you! What's your name!" Billy raised his voice again, the waiter was surprised from the sudden anger in Billy's voice. The waiter didn't speak, then the lady who was in charge of the restaurant came to see what was happening. Billy then briefly explain what happened and complaint about the waiter, I looked at Billy more surprised than anyone in the restaurant. The waiter was now trembling. "Oh, I see. I am terribly sorry about it. He is new here." And then she smacked the waiter's head, "Go to the back, now!" She yelled. He then walked towards the backdoor shyly, he was definitely humiliated in front of all the customers right now, I snickered. Billy gave a huge sigh and continue grilling his piece of meat.

"This feels just like the good old days." Billy's thought wandered off somewhere again.

"What do you mean?"

"I remembered always coming to this restaurant when I was your age." Billy grinned, "Charlie and I always give any excuses just to come to this restaurant to eat. We even skipped class just to come by here. I even remembered that we nearly burned the whole restaurant down." Billy stopped for a while, it was like he didn't expected that to come out from his mouth.

I gave a huge laugh, "Wow dad! I always thought you were the type of person who doesn't gets into trouble."

"Haha, not really." Billy cleared his throat, "Did you know, I actually had my first date with your mum here at this very restaurant?" Billy smiled.

"Mum?" I was shocked and surprised.

"Yes, I remember what she looked like for her first date, she had this beautiful dress and she put down her hair. She was probably the most gorgeous person I have ever met." Billy chuckled.

I frowned and put down the fork. I wasn't sad because Billy suddenly brought up about her. It was because I didn't recall anything about her, even when I was young. All I remembered was seeing Rachel and Rebecca both weeping while they tried to tell me about the accident.

"Jake?" Billy interrupted my thoughts, "Are you okay?" I exhaled slowly and nodded. I heard Billy sighed countless times while we were eating. "Your mum." Billy finally said, "She always loved you. Even after she died, she loved you so much. I remembered when she was carrying you in her arm for the first time and she looked at you more different than your sisters." I looked at him, and he continued, "Before the day your mum died, she was terribly ill, I tried to convince her to go to the hospital but she wouldn't, she tried convincing by saying she was fine."

"On the day itself, she needed to pass something to her friend. I offered her to drive all the way to her friend's house, but she didn't accept it. She told me to look after you and your sister since you were all taking a nap, and I agreed to it, but I knew something bad was going to happen, I just didn't want to believe it. Not long after that, her friend called and she told me that your mum, had a car accident." I closed my eyes, trying not to imagine about the whole thing. "I then rushed to the hospital, and she was hardly breathing when I got there. But, when she was about to stop breathing, she told me, please take care of everyone, especially Jacob, love them more than I did. And that's when she stopped breathing. I didn't get what she meant at first, but I think I get it now." I held my breath for a moment, this was something I never knew about mum, I don't even think that Rachel or Rebecca knew anything about this. My eyes started becoming more watery, but I tried not to tear or cry in front of Billy.

"Dad." I murmured, "Do you think mum is up there looking at me now?" It was a childish question but I was curious to know.

Billy looked at me in an awkward way, but he nodded. I somehow felt so relieve after knowing that, it was as if I was release from this small cage, I was very happy.

After we finished our meal, "Hey Jake, you brought money right?" Billy grinned.

"Erm yeah. Wait, What!?! You want me to pay for our me--"

"Thanks Jake!" He quickly turned and slowly pushed his wheelchair towards the truck.

Bah! I can't believe I am the person who ends up paying the whole meal. But I guess I could forgive him, he told me something about mum that I didn't knew, and I was glad I finally knew, I sighed in relieve. I went to the lady in the counter and asked her for the bill.

"That would be $200." She smiled.

"Okay, so it's $200.... $200?" I whispered and looked at the bill again.

She looked to check, "Oh, sorry, my mistake that wasn't your bill." I sighed in relieved. "Here's your bill."

"So now it is.... $350....$350...$350?" I stared at the small piece of paper in horror and I was about to explode. "Dad!!!" I yelled. I learned my lesson, never bring Billy out to eat unless necessary.


End file.
